Kirk's Cousin
by KyraKuran
Summary: Being James T. Kirk's cousin was hard, very hard. But being attracted to the gruff and scowling, yet handsome doctor didn't really help now did it? Bones/OFC
1. Chase

Being James T. Kirk's cousin was hard. Very hard.

"James!" I yelled. "Help me!"

I jumped clear over his chair and hid on the other side.

"What is going on?" My cousin asked. I gulped and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Physical." I sqeaked. Jim's face paled.

"And you brought him in here!?" He yelled questioningly.

"Oops?" I said smiling. The doors slid open and me and Jim ran as fast as we could.

"We need to tire him out, and then avoid him." Jim said.

"Yes completely." I muttered. "I only work with the guy!" I yelled.

I ran into a wall and fell onto my ass. I saw Jim streak past me. Looking up I saw the scowling face of my PA. "Shit." I muttered. still sitting I ducked, got to my feet and ran past him. Taking the Doctor by surprise.

"God damnit woman!" Bones growled.

I caught up to Jim. "You traitor!" I screamed. He looked at me with surprise.

"I thought he got you!"

"Almost. It was close." I said dramatically.

Jim looked over his shoulder and paled.

"He's gaining!" He called out. I gulped.

"Shit." I said. I turned and ran down a hallway. I turned my head slightly and saw Bones gaining on me. "How the hell do you keep gaining old man!?" I asked. An arm wrapped around my waist and held me tight.

"I am not an old man." Bones growled in my ear. I shivered and squirmed in his grasp.

"Um... you weren't supposed to hear the last part." I said grimacing. The hypo was shoved into my neck.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I yelped. Jim turned the corner and barreled right into us. I got to my feet sluggishly. "Jim, help me!" I called out. Jim lifted me into his arms and ran like hell. "Our secret place!" I muttered. I felt us turn a corner and another. I felt him move his arm to open the door and then it went dark. "Jim?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Turn the bloody lights on." I slurred.

"Damn woman, what did he do to you?" He asked chuckling. I glared at the words.

"Sedative." I murmured. "Please fire him."

"No can do." He said. I arched a brow, not that he could see it.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He's the best damned doctor I have ever been to." Jim said. I yawned.

"Same here." I said.

"So then why do you both hate physicals?" The doctor's voice carried, then light filled the room.

"Oh Shit! (shit)"


	2. Whining

"God damnit Bones!" I called out, waking on a biobed. Sitting up I saw Jim lying on the one right next to me. I blinked and stared at Bones.

Blink

**Twitch**

Blink

**Scowl**

Blink

"Bloody hell!" Bones muttered. I grinned victoriously and and shoved myself off the bed. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To pee." I said. I saw him roll his eyes. "Don't ask a stupid question, and you won't get a stupid answer. I am going to my room to shower, and maybe come back here to get my physical done." I muttered.

"Don't need to come back." He said smugly.

Twitch

"You did it without my permission?" I asked, turning around slowly. Bones nodded before looking down at a PADD.

The grin slid onto his face again. "Not me, but the nurses, yes."

"Good Lord!" I cried out. I stormed out of the room and went back to my own. "Can't believe the nerve of that guy!" I slid out of my clothes and into the warm water. Stress immediately left my entire body. My shoulder sagged and my head lolled. I stretched and, after washing, turned the water off. I heard my door open and Jim walked into the bathroom. I yelped and grabbed a towel.

"JAMES KIRK!" I roared. His face paled.

"Sorry!" He said and he turned around so I could get dressed. As I was leaving the room, I slapped him upside the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" He whined.

I walked out of my room and headed towards MedBay. Jim had followed me all the way, whining about how if it weren't for me, he wouldn't have been tortured by Bones.

"See what I have to deal with? This is why I don't do physicals!" I whined at Bones. All bones did was scowl.

"You two are definatly related." He growled


	3. you pushed the wrong girl!

I let out a sigh. James was gone screwing another woman. I didn't have an issue with that, okay, yeah I did. You see, Me and cousin hadn't been spending time together. I mean he did responsibilities, but I missed him. I turn in my chair and hang my legs over the side.

"Captain won't be so happy about that." Sulu said, glancing at me.

I snorted, brushing some stray hairs out of my face. I glanced at Sulu and grinned wickedly. "Trust me buddy, me being in this chair is the least of his concerns." I say. I let my eyes wander, spacing out for a good like 5 minutes.

"...Kat...Hello?" Someone was snapping their fingers in my face. I glared at snapped at them, catching what felt like a finger between my teeth. I bit down hard, my survival instinct coming through. "Let go." The person said with no emotion. I let my eyes focus and saw everybody staring at me, my cousin included. My eyes rolled to the top so I was looking at the person I was biting.

I let go of the finger and then smiled shyly. "Sorry Spock. I don't like being woken from day dreams." I said. The man nodded and then turned to Kirk.

"Your assumption was correct." With that he turned on his heel and left. I could still see my teeth impressions on his finger. I heard a chuckle and then Kirk's face came into view.

"I did tell him not to wake you. Told him it would end with harm." He said. He walked around the back of the chair. I rolled my eyes and watched the stars zoom by. One second I was star gazing, the next, face first on the ground.

"Dude! What the hell?" I screeched. My emerald green eyes narrowed at his smirking face.

"My chair little one." He said as he sat down. My left eye twitched violently. Kirk saw that and cursed. "Everyone, do not attack her." He commanded. Everyone, now I do mean everyone, turned to stare at him.

"Vhy Vould Ve attack her?" Chekov asked.

Kirk just smirked at everyone before jumping out of his chair and out of the room. I cracked my knuckles, my toes, and my neck before running after him.

"JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN SO HELP ME GODDESS!" I screamed. I saw the tail end of him run into medbay and I smirked. I calmly strode into medbay and right behind Jame's back. I tapped him on the shoulder, waiting to see his reaction.

"Kat, it's a misunder-OUCH! _Sonuvabitch!_"He screeched. I had dug my teeth into his shoulder, drawing blood. He started flailing around in the room. "Get her off! Get her off! Get her off!" By this time I had wrapped my legs around his waist.

Short of shoving a hypo in my neck, it took 7 nurses and 2 doctor, plus Sulu and Bones to get me off of Jim. I'm pretty sure I had bit like both the doctors, Bones included, three of the nurses, and Sulu as well as Jim. Everyone was swearing at themselves, Jim, and me.

Me?

I was sitting in the corner smirking at the way Bones told Jim off for pissing me off. that and, well, Picking bits of Jim out from my teeth.

"Hey cousin!" I said. Jim glared at me. "Don't push me next time."

"That's a very fair piece of advice." He said, grimacing as Bones shoved a hype in his neck.

"That's for infection." *Twitch* "That's fro the swelling" *Twitch* "That's for the pain." *Teeth grinding together* "And that one's just for the hell of it."


	4. Stomach flu

"Bones!" I whined. I was lying on a med pod. Why? Because I decided to try tiger meat. It did sound good. What I didn't know was that Tiger Meat is just raw hamburger with a few spices. SO now I was sick with food poisoning.

"That's what you get Kat." Bones said as he scrolled through some patient records.

"If you don't get me something to help with the nausea, I will throw up on you." I threatened. I heard Bones chuckle at that thought. "Damnit." I look around my bedside and discover a little container, probably for my throw up. I rolled over, grabbed it and then chucked it at Bones' head.

"What was that for?" He growled, eyeing me.

"Because I don't feel good." I said. I heard him mutter under his breathe and I sighed. "Please! I really don't feel good." I whined. I saw Bones get up and grab something. "Oh thank god."

There was a swift jab, a little pain, and then most of my symptoms were gone. I looked up at my doctor and groaned as he smirked.

"Becareful what you ask for Kat, you might just get it." He muttered. My eyes rolled up in the back of my head as the sedative started to take effect.

"Fuck me running." I muttered. I didn't hear his response. I was out.


	5. Head ache

My head ached. Jim stared at me in concern. "Are you okay Kat?" he asked. I glared at him and slammed my head down on one of the tables.

"I hate migraines." I muttered. Jim sighed, glancing at me for a good five minutes. He stood and made his way towards me. "If you poke me Jim, I swear to god, I will get spock to kick your ass."

"How do you recon you would do that?' He asked, smirking.

"Appeal to his emotions."

He started outright laughing. I turned at glared at him. "He doesn't have any emotions." He said grinning at me.

I smirked and then stared at the stars. "Well, he does. I bet he would feel a ton better if he kicked your ass, you know, let out his pent up emotions." I stated. Jim paled at that thought.

"I'm just gonna back up from you now." He said, backing up slowly. I frown at look at him with puppy eyes.

"Please don't! Can I get one of your massages?" I asked. Jim contemplated the idea before walking back to me, sitting next to me. His fingers brushed against my shoulder blades, applying a slight pressure. I let out a mewl and started to relax. "ever thought bout being my personal massage therapist?" I asked.

"nope, Spock has that position." He said. (Will tell you that one later.) I relaxed even more as applied pressure to the sides of my neck, heading up to the base of my skull. I could feel the pain receding slowly.

"This feels excellent." I sigh. Jim chuckled.

"I'm glad I could help." I raised an eyebrow.

"This would be a pretty awkward scene for someone to walk in on." I said.

"Ho do you figure that?' Jim asked.

"1. It's peaceful. 2. we aren't doing bodily harm to each other. 3. no yelling. 4. no pranks. 5. no chasing each other round the ship. and 6? We're actually talking to each other."

Jim took those into consideration before nodding. "You do have a point little one." He said. My eyes narrowed.

"Um, hello here! I'm only like two months younger that you. If anyone gets to call me that, It's Pike, Spock, or Bones. You can call Chekov that though."

"Call me vhat?" A russian accented voice spoke up behind them.

"The love of Jim's life, that only one he could be with forever." I got a swift smack upside the back of my head. Giggling, I saw both Jim's and Chekov's faces turn a pink color. "I am triumphant." I cackled gleefully. I received another smack to my head.

"Damnit. Now my head hurts again."

"SPOCK! I need a massage!" I cried as I left in search of him.


	6. Memories and Nightmares

_**this chapter has some angst, some depression and mild fluff.**_

I groan as I sit up in my bed. Another nightmare, the same one for a while. Tears dripped down my face as I got up to go to Jim's room. Standing outside, I start to calm down. He was asleep, so peaceful. I wiped my tears away, smiled and went back to my room.

* * *

"Kat are you okay?" Bones asked me, while we were attending to a patient. I nodded, not wanting to talk right now. "Kat, we are talking about this later." He said firmly. I sighed.

"Yes boss." I muttered, shoving a hypo into Sulu's neck. I heard the doctor chuckle before going back to his task. For the rest of the day I was silent, not speaking to anyone. "I'm gonna head to my bathroom." I said to Bones before leaving medbay.

Bones turned towards Sulu. "Is it just me, or is there something off about Kat today?" Both Sulu and Bones watched the door with concern written on their faces.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror, the bruising under my eyes had gotten worse. I looked like a vampire. My blue eyes watched me sadly as I went about, putting some makeup under my eyes. I closed my eyes and sat on the toilet, thinking.

* * *

_When I had followed Spock down to the Jim had been going, I hoped it wasn't my cousin that had gone in there. Some part of me hoped it was Scotty, Sulu, anyone other than Jim. Peeking out from behind Spock, I saw my idiot cousin almost dead. I rushed there before Spock even registered what happened. Tears fell down my face as Spock communicated with him. _

_"I love you Kat." I placed my hand over Spock's. _

_"I love you too you idiot." I muttered. I saw him smirk before he closed his eyes, hand falling from teh window. Spock looked from me to Jim, before getting to his feet. I felt someone grab me and pull me away from the window. From that point on, everything was in slow motion. I saw that it was Scotty puling me away. I curled up in a ball, bawling in his arms. He carried me to medbay, still holding me when they brought Jim up. _

_Memories of me and Jim when we were little played through my head, making me smile at a few of them. The one that kept playing over and over, was when we both met Bones. My brother flirting shamelessly with Urhura. Me and Bones flirting, well, before he threw up on Jim and the lady who told him to sit down. I remember laughing my ass off when she screamed in disgust. Jim throwing Bones and smirk. Jim then smiling at me, glad I was laughing. _

_I broke down and cried again, knowing that the best adn worst memories with Jim were over, there were no more to create. He was dead, he wasn't coming back. Sulu, Urhura, Chekov, just about everyone of the crew members were holding me, talking to me, saying sweet nothings to make me feel better. Bones tried to hard to ignore me, ignore my tears, my suffering, because he was feeling the same thing. My eyes were hurting from crying, my body hurt from the fight, a few of the stitches Bnes put in earlier were ripped open, and I passed out, from pain and grief._

* * *

There was a pounding on the door. "Kat! open up please." Someone shouted.

"Kat!? Kat!"

"_Manual override._" There were two pairs of footsteps running through my room.

"Kat?" I heard Bones.

There was a lump in my throat, one that wouldn't let me answer. So I threw one of my deoderants, making a noise so that he would hear. i heard him come into the bathroom and make his way towards me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I gave him my bitch face but my bottom lip was trembling. He grabbed me and held me tightly in his arms. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Nightmares." I whispered.

"Is it the same one?" He asked. I nodded into his shoulder. "Jim?" He asked. He felt my tears drip onto his shoulder and held me tighter. "I'm so sorry Kat." I nodded.

"I just, it, bones it hurt so much to know that he wasn't gonna come back. To know that all the memories I had were the only ones I would have. To know that I would have to be the one to call both our mom's and tell them the news. I couldn't do it."

The man I had come to love held me, tighter then before. Knowing what I was going through. "but he's alive Kat." I nodded.

"I'm happy that he's back. I am! The memories are the ones that haunt me. his last moments. they will haunt me forever."

"Then let's try to make them disappear." I pulled away and looked at him confused.

"How would w-" His soft lips enveloped mine in a sweet, gentle kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist, mine around his shoulder. He pulled away.

"If they ever come back, you come to me, I'll keep them away."


	7. Wake up call and coma

"Kat, wake up." I rolled away from the voice. "Kat, your shift is going to start soon."

"five more minutes."

"Hello, your shift starts in five minutes." My eyes snapped open and I glared at the southern man staring at me.

"damnit, why didn't you wake me sooner?" I asked as I tumbled out of bed.

"Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, Urhura, Spock, and even Jim tried too." He said smirking at me. "you slept through having pepper shoved up your nose, make-up being put on your face, an alarm for a fire in your room, you slept threw a Vulcan mine meld, and a fog horn going off in your ear."

I made a face and glared at the ceiling. "Please tell me you're kidding." I yawned and stretched. I got up from the floor and changed into my blue uniform, pulling my skirt down as I left my room. Bones walked right next to me. "I gotta get them back for all this." I said.

"How do you propose you are going to that?" Bones asked.

"Well, Spock can still tell what's going on in my head, so I won't be able to get him just yet. I shall hide Sulu's plants, I shall fry something in the engine room, destroying the devil know as makeup, and breaking Jim's chair." I said, smirking evily.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Bones said as we walked to medbay.

"Unless you do another physical you won't be." I said.

* * *

Work was long and boring, people coming in for bumps, bruises, head aches, tummy aches, stubbed toes. Bones made me sit in his office after one of the crew members was put in a temporary coma.

"did you really have to do it?" Bones asked, sitting down on the counter.

"Yes." You see, I was the one who put the man ina coma. "He was sexually harrasing me." I said. "He grabbed my ass, tried to grab my boobs, he went as far as trying to put his hand up my skirt. You're damn right I'm gonna beat the snot outta him."

Bones looked horrified at what I had just said. He picked me up and set me in his lap. "You mean he tried to touch what is mine?" He fak gasped, holding me close. I raised an eyebrow. "He shall pay."

"Erm, I already made him pay." I said confused.

"You see my dear, there's your way, and then there's my way." He said, holding up a hypo.

"Ooh."


End file.
